


【光公】渐行线

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Kudos: 4





	【光公】渐行线

《渐行线》  
  
01  
  
安穆·艾兰的日光向来炙烈，沙漠地带特有的干燥和黄沙吸热的特性让体感温度比实际温度还要高出不少，尤其正午，连本地原住民都巴不得躲去背阴处降降暑，外来人若是不注意防暑降温随时都有晕倒在沙漠角落脱水致死的可能性。在平时，桑克瑞德·沃特斯出行前总会避开紫外线最强的时间段，选择凉爽的清晨或黄昏去执行委托任务，尤其他现在身边还带着个年轻小姑娘，父爱让浪子的心态逐渐趋于平稳，为了给琳一个依靠，他开始慢慢偏离刀山火海，努力保持生活与工作的平衡，过上父女两人行侠仗义的美好生活。  
本该是这样才对……  
桑克瑞德深深叹气，他稍稍抬头，看到熊熊燃烧的日轮已经升到脑顶正上方，扑面热浪中卷着细沙，吹在脸上不亚于刀片擦过，疼得发紧。掸掉发间的散沙，桑克瑞德再次扭头往身后看，视线中，琳乐此不疲地跟在光之战士身边，两人一左一右接连击杀残留在沙漠深处的食罪灵杂兵，忙得不亦乐乎。  
“我说，咱们能不能先找个地方休息会？”桑克瑞德抬手刚想擦汗，猛地发现长袍的袖口早已浸满汗水，只好作罢，“再这样要脱水中暑了！”  
琳放下双刀，一双大眼睛忽闪忽闪：“唉，可是我不觉得热啊？”  
正如琳所说，她觉得今日的体感温度比往常要低不少，并非因为沙漠地区降温，而要归功于光之战士本人。任何人与此刻的大英雄擦身而过恐怕都要被冷得打寒噤，现在的他就像一座大型移动冰山，所到之处气温骤降10度，实属防暑降温必备佳品。  
光之战士的神情看上去与往常一般无二，他仍会微笑，甚至会在战斗结束后脱下手套轻拍琳的额发给予鼓励。然而这仅限在人前，只有桑克瑞德这种训练有素明察秋毫的谍报人员才能发现大英雄不为人知的一面是多么的令人胆战心惊。只要走出琳的注视范围，英雄的嘴角立刻就坠了下来，他额前发黑，往日晴空般湛蓝的眸子暗下来，像极了暴风雨前夕沉闷阴冷的天宇。使用武器的力度也大相径庭，不再是明显克制了力度的劈砍，近来几天的大英雄落剑重到恨不得砍断山石，光靠气势都能把魔物们驱散。  
注意到英雄也在望向自己，桑克瑞德打了个激灵，慌忙扭过脸想装作无事发生。腿甲与沙砾摩擦的细响却不断接近，几秒后，弥漫在英雄周身的冷气就把他裹得严严实实。不回头打招呼显得太失礼，并且过于刻意，短暂迟疑后桑克瑞德摆出职业性的灿烂笑容，转身和光之战士打招呼。  
面对同伴奉承似的问候，大英雄无动于衷，他缓慢抬起右手，把一团乌漆嘛黑的东西塞进了桑克瑞德怀里。“给，当晚餐。”光的话音异常平淡，仿佛他塞在朋友手中的并非一只神经尚未死亡身体仍在不停抽搐的沙漠毒蝎，而是刚猎到的山鸡。  
“这个可以吃的吗？”琳凑上来，用手戳了戳蝎子耷拉下来的巨螯，吓得桑克瑞德急忙把尚未祛毒的沙漠杀手举过了头顶。  
光点点头：“取掉毒囊就可以吃。”  
“味道怎么样？”  
“煮熟了像螃蟹，富含高蛋白，可以强身健体。”  
听到既吃起来像螃蟹又能强身健体，琳瞬间来了精神，小姑娘抓住父亲的小臂，兴奋地摇晃：“桑克瑞德，晚饭我要吃这个！”  
桑克瑞德眼角一抽一抽，为了不让琳多疑又只能强颜欢笑。一刀砍断毒蝎尾刺，而后他看到英雄又相中了一只在沙丘间穿梭的肉虫，回忆起某些因为味道苦涩材料诡异而端不上台面的乌尔达哈平民特产，桑克瑞德只觉得后颈发凉，大热天的猛个劲打寒噤。  
看来必须好好和大英雄谈上一次了，他想。  
  
幸而沙漠地带空旷无边，漫无目的寻找了多日的委托目标也不见踪影，补给品也见了底，桑克瑞德逮住士气低迷的机会撺掇大家先回鼹灵集市休息整备，等准备完善后再继续进行探索也不迟。光之战士撇嘴不说话，他身强力壮不说，风餐露宿毫不在话下，对各种生存所需的营养品需求量也很低，着急了靠树根也能顺利填饱肚子，天生就是做冒险者的料。  
琳就不一样了。就算年轻体力旺盛她年龄也太小了些，多日的沙漠生活让少女粉唇干涸开裂，发梢分叉，白裙上污渍斑斑，布满风沙剐蹭留下的破损。处在最敏感的成长期的小姑娘自然不会主动示弱，她恨不得一夜就长大成人好分担同伴的辛苦，强打着精神也不会说出半个累字。  
“也好，去休息下吧。”光夸张地伸了个懒腰，懒洋洋地说，“我累了，明天早上谁也不许叫我起床。”  
当晚，确认琳已经在客店睡下后桑克瑞德自掏腰包从集市买了几串用料不明但气味极具当地特色的烤物，又找鼹灵族要了两瓶泛着酸味的陈年私酿，手捧去掉毒素后仔细炖煮入味的蝎肉汤，慢悠悠往在集市边角处静谧燃烧的篝火走去。  
聪明如光之战士早就看穿了同伴的打算，做好简单的整理工作后就在火边闭目养神，等待明显有话要说的桑克瑞德自投罗网。两个都是年龄不小颇有担当的大男人了，同行的未成年人也已经睡去，就没必要再拐弯抹角。桑克瑞德盘腿坐在火边，把脏兮兮的酒瓶子塞到光之战士手里，下酒菜依次排开，清了清喉咙就准备切入正题。  
“说吧，怎么回事。”拔开木塞，桑克瑞德抿了口鼹灵族自酿的粮食酒，硬生生被呛出了一个喷嚏。好不容易缓过劲，他重整姿态，故作严肃地发问：“莫非是和水晶公吵架了？”  
“没有。”大英雄也拔掉瓶塞，把玻璃瓶送到鼻下闻嗅，眉头紧蹙在一起，“没有吵架。”  
“那是什么，难道是性生活不和谐挤压太多？我开玩笑的，别当真，哈哈哈哈。”  
正当桑克瑞德为自己完美的缓和气氛说辞感到自满时，光之战士却怔住了，他苦涩地撇嘴，把软木塞往远处一扔，也不过问这冒着腥酸味的酒到底是什么植物粮食酿造的，扬脖咕噜咕噜喝掉了多半瓶。扔掉酒瓶，大英雄用手背擦去嘴角的酒液，看来鼹灵族祖传陈酿度数不低，几大口下肚他已经面带微醺，蓝眸染上酒气，双颊在橘红火光下呈现出慵懒的绯色。“我们已经一周多没有见面了。”他打了个酒嗝，含糊地嘟囔，“一周多，快两周，更别提亲密接触，连封信都没有！”  
好家伙，这可比吵架可怕多了。  
眼看情节就要往苦情戏码上飞驰，桑克瑞德赶忙打圆场：“你们只是太忙了，等忙完就又能凑到一起了不是？”  
“是他忙，不是我！”大英雄提高嗓门，血泪控诉，周围几户正在收拾店铺的鼹灵族都忍不住回头看热闹，“我在水晶都待机的时候他也从来不闲着，早上起来先听莱楠汇报雷克兰德地区的治安状况，早饭吃一半卡特莉丝跑来汇报工艺馆的制作进度，上午去市场和新的供货商见面，中午一手吃饭一手在文件上签字。下午他往城外走，我以为终于可以散散步悠闲度过，结果还是去查看作物的成长情况！一天二十四星时，他恨不得二十三星时都在工作，唯一那一星时也不是主动休息，是莱楠逼着才肯坐下来喘口气。”  
桑克瑞德清楚眼前这位大英雄正在遭受相思无处排解之苦，仍忍不住想发笑，这和他身份无关，单是一位年近三十的壮年男性一改往日的沉默少言，愁容满面地蹲坐在火堆旁抱怨恋爱问题就已经足够有趣，再加上他还喝得有点上头，让桑克瑞德不由得想起年轻时结交的酒友。  
“你笑什么？”光挑起眉，熏红了的眸子发狠地盯着他不放。  
“没什么，只是觉得你该喝点水醒醒酒。”  
“我没醉！”  
“是，没醉没醉。”桑克瑞德走过来，用肩膀支撑起英雄的臂弯，让他借助自己的力量站起来，“明天还要继续执行任务，还是早点休息吧。”  
“还、还早得很，平常这个点他都还趴在桌边，不是在写字，就是在看书。”光抽抽鼻子，语气中莫名带有几分委屈，“水晶公他真的很辛苦很努力，烛光下的身影单薄得让人心疼，每天都要忙到子夜，政治和城市管理方面我也帮不上忙，只能干等着。经常我浅睡过去许久，才能依稀听到他换衣服的声音。他自认为动作足够轻不会惊扰到我，但是他从不知道，他没有躺下前我根本睡不熟……”  
平常越是坚韧稳重、云淡风轻的人，酒后诉真情就会越令人动容。桑克瑞德叹了口气，扶住英雄的腰背，轻声劝说：“这些话当面和他本人说会比较好，这次任务结束后你赶紧给自己放个假，回水晶都多呆上几天吧。”  
光之战士没有答应，酒精作用下他浑身乏力，只能无助地靠在同伴身上。寒风吹过沙丘掠过旅者们的发梢吹散了缭绕在身边的酩酊醉意，光抬头仰望，看到星河如光带般在天幕上蜿蜒荡漾，散碎星光一直蔓延到沙丘的尽头，美不胜收。有调皮的星子落下来，跌进光的瞳眸深处，宛如夜色下一汪静谧的深潭。  
“真希望他也能看到这片星空……”  
  
02  
  
象征白昼落幕的叮咚钟声响彻苍穹，城市角角落落都点起明灯，玻璃为顶的水晶都在暗蓝帷幕下辉光闪烁，生机盎然。自从习惯了夜晚的漆黑清冷，城民逐渐开始学会享受一日中难得的幽静时光：结束工作的工匠们聚在露天广场闲谈寒暄，不时炫耀下最近新研究出来的新奇玩意；探索归来的冒险者们三五成群坐在彷徨阶梯亭周边喝酒用餐，大声炫耀当日的战利品多么罕见。  
水晶公也结束了一天的工作，他久违地戴上兜帽，将艳丽的红发遮在影下，沿着城市背光的角落快步前行，游走在欢笑之外。经过步行街时，他听到有人在谈论水晶公的事，说不知道他会不会在这种美丽的夜晚像凡人那样外出散步，如果遇到了一定要好好问候。水晶公露出歉意的笑，他并非不愿意与人相处，只是现在实在没有心思在户外逗留，更没有精力与人谈笑风生。水晶塔赋予了他不需要受劳累饥寒折磨的躯体，却没有改变他人类的精神承受力，哪怕身体不会因过重工作而疲乏，意识也会逐步涣散，迫切需要睡眠来缓解超负荷的压力。  
与宇宙和音仅仅一街相隔，便能抵达悬挂公馆的正门。这里汇聚着诺弗兰特的众生百态，无论是长期居住在此的一般平民，还是路过借住的旅客，无论身份地位生平，关上门进入私室后便人人平等。水晶公在这里为英雄也准备了房间，供他冒险之余可以有个安心睡觉的港湾，现如今门把手上已经落了层浮尘，显然已经有段时间无人照料了。  
推开门，水晶公脱帽步入屋内，随手点燃了柜台上燃烧过半的烛台，盈盈火光立刻驱散了满屋黑暗。房间里弥漫着长期无人居住的扬尘味，他端起烛台走往床边，解开窗锁，将清凉舒爽的山风请进室内。悠扬的歌声随着夜风闯进水晶公的耳朵，是一度消亡了的诺弗兰特的民谣，约莫是哪位喝多了的冒险者迫不及待在酒桌上开起了演唱会吧。闲来无事的水晶公靠在窗框边侧耳倾听，他已经多年没有听到过歌声了，更没有唱过、演奏过。为了让文化之火传承下去，水晶公甚至将自己年轻时心爱的鲁特琴赠与了他人，然而灾难时仍没人有心情讴歌美好，许多曲子都已经失传，时至今日还能听到着实是莫大的幸运。  
歌谣旋律轻快活泼，很适合跳舞，从窗口远眺，水晶公看到已经有不少冒险者站了起来，相拥着跳起了小步舞。让音乐牵动了情愫的水晶公不由得交叠双手，指腹摩擦，如果那个人在场，他是否会像年轻时一样牵住这双手，随着音乐翩然起舞呢？  
意识到这个想法的瞬间，水晶公就开始快速摇头，试图将刚冒出嫩芽的种子连根拔起。不能去想这种事，他反复告诫自己，不能想，更不能说，绝不能给英雄增添儿女情长上的负担。  
对平常情侣而言平凡朴素的渺小愿望在水晶公心中向来难以高攀，不可以过分依赖，更不可以玩忽职守。光之战士也同样，他们两人就是建立在互相理解的基础上才决定顺从心意成为了恋人。他们彼此都很清楚，无论是肩负着水晶公之名的自己还是受到庇护的大英雄都已经离“凡人”二字相距甚远，大众概念里的幸福美满对他们两人而言可遇不可求，在世界和私欲前，他们必须做出取舍。  
对了，他可不是专程来英雄的寝室思考人生的，是因为有信要转送才会在夜里光顾英雄的寝室。水晶公转身离开窗边，从衣袍中掏出一叠信纸。信件寄送地七零八落，近到游末邦，远达拉凯提卡大森林，内容却统一都是委托与求助。雅·修特拉希望他能陪同自己调查森林深处的遗迹，阿尔菲诺恳请英雄来珂露西亚岛协调两边矮人族的纷争，连鲜少露面的于里昂热都写来了求助信，说妖灵们不听劝阻又开始整蛊那些无意踏入领地的可怜人，只有英雄到场才能阻止。  
“英雄阁下真是广受欢迎啊。”水晶公苦笑出声，他按时间顺序把信件码放在床边的书写台上，为防止风将其吹散，还在上面压了块雕刻精巧的镇纸。  
就算在第一世界，光之战士身上的担子也丝毫没有减轻。他就像一块磁石吸引着人们依靠、亲近，人们无条件地喜爱他、仰慕他、无论是在城里还是荒郊野外，英雄身边总有他人相随，可能是短暂成为搭档的冒险者，也可能是受到过帮助的平民，又或者是有求于他的委托人。而乐于助人的善良天性让英雄永远不会拒绝，多么小不起眼的请求和委托也会欣然接受，哪怕要侵占本就稀缺的休息时间也在所不辞。  
崇高、伟大，又无比残忍。  
“这次好像是去安穆·艾兰同桑克瑞德一起调查盗贼团的事情了？”水晶公低声私语，手指轻扫过平整的被褥，顺势坐在了床沿边，“已经过去很多天了，居无定所也无法写信，不知道调查得顺不顺利，还有几天才能回来。”  
想见他……  
摇曳的火光熄灭了，余温尚存的蜡油堆积于烛台下侧，在晚风中凝结成一滩乳白的泪痕。房间陡然暗下来，只剩点点星辉与他作伴。黑夜的隐蔽让一切妄想都得以实现，并且合情合理，白昼下谨行慎言的水晶公在暗影中也放下顾虑。在不为人知的地方稍微任性下，也不会有什么不妥了吧。他如是想着，右手落在枕头上，晶体的指尖立刻在棉质羽绒枕中心压出一个深窝。  
他，那位英雄曾经就躺在这里，或小憩，或看书，他可能会因为沮丧失意而用枕头泄愤，也可能因为欢喜而躺在上面发笑。水晶公喉头发紧，吞咽几口后他慌乱地左顾右盼，而后像松了口气一样放松身心，扑倒在英雄的床铺上，脸深深埋在软枕间。  
放久了的布料特有的味道，被褥还保留着英雄的气息，汗渍的味道让水晶公眼前浮现出光的脸庞，想起他们夜晚相拥时的景象。英雄阁下有着爱撒娇的一面，即使在睡梦中也会无意识地把水晶公搂住嵌进怀里，如果不是呼吸匀称平缓，水晶公肯定会认为他还醒着。情爱中更甚，他总会在临近高潮时发狠地把水晶公往胸膛中塞，恨不得就此血肉相融。英雄的脸庞埋在他的颈窝间，下垂的散发在鼻翼前沉浮，是汗水、尘土和阳光混合的气味。  
上一次肢体相触已经是多久前的事了？水晶公陷入沉思，一周？不对，还要更久。久到只是隐约嗅到英雄残留下的微弱体味，就让水晶公这具食髓知味的身体起了反应。热流在小腹聚集，烫得他脸颊都开始发红发热。“好热……”他小声嘀咕，扯大衣领，撩开裹住下肢的裙袍，露出大片皎白的肉体。  
股间的器官已经起了反应，涨得紧身短裤有些拘紧，水晶公本能地用手去抓，内裤滑落到小腿后他羞赧到无地自容，仿佛自己正在做什么十恶不赦的错事一样。他并不习惯在性事前为自己宽衣解带，脱去内裤已经耗尽了水晶公大半羞耻心，他动作生硬，脚踢乱了悉心整理的被褥。他望了眼凌乱的衣襟，想起每次性事前都是光帮他褪去衣袍，这一普通的行为在他们两人间带有些许仪式感，光的动作总是很慢很轻，哪怕他硬得更厉害也不急不躁，好似在用行动征求他的同意。  
恋人闪现的脸庞让半勃起的器官完全挺立起来，水晶公颤抖着握住茎身，笨拙地用手套弄。他已经积压了很久，抚慰不了多久就已经产生了射精的欲望，水晶公想象着光俯身压在他身上加快腕部耸动的速度，脸完全埋在枕头中，用力闻嗅英雄的气息。  
他很快就获得了解放，半透明的浊液从指缝间流出来，弄脏了整洁的床单。水晶公弓着背，大口喘息，自慰的快感远不及羞耻与愧疚感，他的眼角竟渗出几滴泪。然而狂热的情欲并未因此停歇，反而变本加厉地袭来，不仅刚射过精的前身又抬起头，后面也难耐地收缩起来。  
如果这一幕被看到会怎么样？意乱情迷的水晶公陷入臆想，如果这时英雄像官能小说时常描写的那样突然从外归来，推开门看到那位受人敬仰的水晶公跪趴在他的床笫上，看到他领口大敞，衣摆撩起露出大腿内侧，内裤挂在脚踝上，刚释放出的精液粘嗒嗒粘在床单上，一副意犹未尽的饥渴模样……  
“他会不会厌恶我？”水晶公喃喃自语，“还是，会惩罚我？”  
贪欢的后穴顺利吞吃掉两根手指，太久的禁欲和自泄的紧张让甬道有些干涩发紧。而水晶公执着地不愿停止，他渴望责骂、疼痛，希望光能一改常态粗暴地鞭挞他的身体，把那根又硬又烫的器官直接捅进来，顶到肉穴深处，把他完全填满。  
身处边陲古镇的英雄并没有如愿而至，水晶公为自己可耻的意淫感到羞愧难当，又甘之如饴地继续用妄想玩弄自己的身体。手指胡乱地在肠肉里抽插着，缺乏自泄经验的水晶公固然不知道怎么做才能让自己舒服，只得发掘记忆中英雄开发他身体的片段进行粗劣的模仿。终于，他在两个指节深的位置找到那块凸起的敏感点，苦闷和焦躁一扫而空，突然的刺激让他失声吟叫出来。指腹碾压敏感点的滋味美妙到头皮发麻，水晶公张着嘴大口喘息，涎水打湿了枕巾，湿润的水声在房间四壁间回荡。  
用后面达到第二次巅峰后水晶公彻底脱了力，他也顾不得身下的一片狼藉，翻身平躺，失焦的双眼迷茫地望向天花板，心绪也飘到了不知何方。自从他抵达第一世界并以接近自毁的方式化身为不死的贤人后，对欲望的需求度也就降到了最低，这本身就是一种非人的迹象。古·拉哈·提亚已成为过去的旧影，取而代之的水晶公本以为自己永生都会以平淡的心态渡过，乃至死亡都难以掀起波澜。  
这时，光之战士出现了。他走到他面前，用怀抱将沉睡在水晶公体内的猫魅青年唤醒，用吻擦亮他宝石般的红眸。光固执地不称呼他为水晶公，而是用那个遥远的名字呼唤他。“你听，古·拉哈·提亚，短小精悍，清脆悦耳。”他笑着揽住水晶公的肩，吻他耳廓上的绒毛，“多好，就像你本人一样。”  
英雄找回了水晶公所舍弃掉的人类面，年轻的灵魂缓缓复苏，被水晶塔同化的欲望重新润湿了心灵。确实，他们现在属于彼此，但是一年后呢？十年后呢？百年、千年后呢？滞留在时间之中的水晶公注定要与爱人分别，到时候他的心情会是如何？与其在黑夜中黯然伤神，会不会从最初就应该选择疏离对彼此才更好？  
水晶公不敢去想，不敢去问。  
喉结小幅度耸动着，水晶公轻咬着下唇，小臂不由得遮住眼睛，嘴唇一开一合，颤巍巍道出一个名字。  
他真的很想念他。  
  
03  
  
沙漠地带的气候以极端著称，前一天还是万里晴空，隔日摇身一变就是黑云压城。沙尘暴耽误了行程，三人不得不在鼹灵集市静心等待风暴的停歇。“趁有时间，我们整理下现有的情报吧。”桑克瑞德摊平地图，手指点在拿巴示艾兰废址上，“自从索道恢复正常运作后走私盗窃团把目标放在了废都上，距今已经偷走损坏了不少珍贵文物，委托人希望我们能在损失扩大前抓住盗窃团，并尽可能追回流通在黑市上的文物。现在赃物追踪的活已经分给了阿莉塞去处理，我们只需要安心蹲点，等盗贼们自投罗网就行了。”  
多日等待无果耗光了英雄的耐心，他咂着舌，手指关节敲得木桌咚咚直响：“干等着什么时候是个头，他们的行动有规律吗？”  
“有，从目前黑市的行情看每个月都至少有一批货流入市场，我分析他们觉得文物放在手里不安全，偷出来就会立刻开始寻找卖家。距离上次交易已经过去了半个多月，估计快到了他们准备新货的时候了。”  
“那我们继续按兵不动？”  
“不。”桑克瑞德摇头，“今早有线人联系我，说在鼹灵集市外找到了一辆陌生的运输车，据当地商人回忆这辆车每个月只会出现一次，象征性购买少量食品就会离开。”  
光挑起眉毛：“很可疑，少量的话根本不需要车，一匹阿马罗就够了。”  
“没错。”桑克瑞德点头赞许，“最奇怪的是并不是经由红地野营地，而是千里迢迢绕路到矿山附近，继而离开沙漠，从北琥珀原前往雷克兰德。”  
“那你有什么计划，在他们出发前围剿？”  
“周围平民太多，尽量把伤害和影响都降到最小吧。我提议这次不去主动迎敌，只在鼹灵集市内部等待和敌人接触的机会，打他们个措手不及。”  
插不上嘴的琳捧着牛奶杯，舌尖舔着唇边的奶胡子：“那这次就是隐秘行动？”  
“没错，是你第一次实际参与的隐秘行动。”桑克瑞德点点头，“和之前的训练都不同，这次我们要乔装成一般平民混迹在人群中，并且要设法吸引目标来与我们进行交易，千万不能败露真实身份。”  
隐秘任务对大英雄并不陌生，许多工作都要求他乔装打扮成其他身份，在陌生的城市甚至敌军的大本营中获取线索或解救人质。所幸光之战士的长相并不出挑，生为中原之民的他身高中流，发色朴素，除了一双透彻蓝眸外面貌上也没有更多特色。他按照桑克瑞德的计划披上一件打满补丁的破斗篷，遮住漆黑的铠甲与大剑，化身为商贩手下的小工。  
除了衣服外，桑克瑞德还交给他一条黑布，他说他的眼睛太特别，平庸的劳工可没有他那样明亮豁达的瞳眸，保险起见还是遮起来，装成盲人也能降低敌方的警惕，行动起来更加方便。光耸耸肩，把布条塞到口袋里，决定等到需要时再用。  
穿戴整齐后光敲开隔壁房间的门，看到已然成为老父亲做派的桑克瑞德正在帮琳梳理头发，小姑娘已经换好了过膝长裙，轧染过的丝绸流光溢彩，裙摆剪裁得体，针脚细密，看质地价格肯定不便宜，肯定是桑克瑞德私心自掏了腰包。  
估计一时半会还准备不好吧。光轻轻关上门，决定不去打扰父女独处的时间。  
风暴与早上相比小了一些，出门走动也不会吃满嘴沙子，与其在房间里愣神，光决定去集市上溜溜。上次在鼹灵集市购物的体验极差，他还记得当时自己秉着长得越怪味道越好的宗旨掏钱买下了大量白蚯蚓，第一口咬下去还行，口感软糯弹牙让他联想到了初到黄金港时吃到的糯米团子。直到整条嚼碎，白蚯蚓特有的味道才在光的味蕾上扩散开来，腥、苦、有种把烂泥塞在嘴里的错觉。忆起那次糟糕的用餐经验，大英雄打了个寒噤，默不作声绕过勒昂琅的食物铺子。  
风暴不仅耽误了冒险者们的工作，也延后了市场进货的时间，正午才陆陆续续有运载用的阿马罗从天而降。光头戴兜帽，叼着味道正常的风干肉脯蹲在以太之光的楼梯上，盯着阿马罗脊背上的天蓝色城徽发呆。水晶都与安穆·艾兰的来往比他想象中还要密切，沙漠地带在这种资源匮乏的年代是最弱势的群体，没有作物没有纺织品，唯一的矿产还是最近才重新出现在市场上。  
很难想象水晶都最初是如何与安穆·艾兰建交的。  
光认出领队的迦震族是最初陪同自己来到沙漠的卡萨德，于是三口两口啃光肉干，拍拍手也加入搬货的行列中。路过商人时稍微撩开帽檐，露出半张脸，用口型比出一个问候的词语。卡萨德惊呼出声，又机敏地意识到大英雄肯定在进行什么不便声张的特殊工作，急忙压低了声音。  
“阁下您怎么跑到这里了？”卡萨德顿了顿，低头打量大英雄此刻的装扮，犹豫再三才勉强开口，“还穿着如此低劣的衣服。”  
“有工作。”光无所谓地耸肩，从地上扛起一个带有泥土清新味道的木箱，“这些蔬菜送到哪里？”  
“拐角第二家……不对，怎么能让您搬啊！”  
光阻止了他的动作。“工作需要。”他解释道，“有没有多余的货物分我点，我们要临时开个店。”  
“啊，今天多收获了些百里香，沙漠这边人口味重还挺受欢迎的，可以吗？”  
香料体积小重量轻，如果为了运送更多文物确实是不错的幌子。光点头谢过，从卡萨德手中接过货物后仍没有离开，他驻足在原地反复咂舌，一副欲言又止的模样。  
“怎么了，还有什么吩咐？”  
既然卡萨德先打开了话匣子，不回应就会显得太诡异，光胡乱抓了把头发，叹了口气：“有点事想请教。”  
“请讲。”  
“我记得水晶都和安穆·艾兰建立商业关系很久了？”  
“很久，至少在我出生时商业往来就已经很成熟了。”  
“无意冒犯，但这里不是距离无之大地最近的地方吗？我看除了当地人和水晶都的使者外基本没人愿意接近，当年到底是为什么……”  
“为什么会选择和安穆·艾兰建交是吗？”卡萨德故作神秘地弯下腰，凑到英雄的耳畔，声音轻得难以听闻。紧张的氛围让光也绷紧精神，“我们也不知道。”  
大英雄像狩猎扑错方向的黑豹一样差点栽到地上。  
“水晶公大人的许多想法都有相当强的前瞻性，相比眼前的利益他总是会选择望向更长远的未来，他总说不仅现在要努力活下去，也要将希望送往即将创造出的历史的前方。包括建造水晶都时要求安装上照明装置也一样，开拓安穆·艾兰的商道肯定也是有他自己的考虑。”  
“将希望送往历史的前方……”光重复着，暗暗笑了，“真不愧是他，这么多年一点也没变过。”  
“有人说水晶公大人是看中了沙漠下面的矿井，未来有机会开采的话对水晶都有利无害。也有人说是同情这边的原住民，甚至有人说只是因为安穆·艾兰距离水晶都最近还不用看游末邦人的脸色哈哈哈，反正众说纷纭，也没得出什么结论。”  
“他自己不说？”  
“肯定说过，但以前哪有人力去记录啊，大家照做就完事了。唉要我猜啊，水晶公大人对历史那么感兴趣，看到拿巴示艾兰皇都的废址肯定十分心痛，一座泱泱大城现在就剩下几栋破房子在风沙里苟延残喘。如果能带动经济说不定逃离祖国的人民也会回来，指不定哪天安穆·艾兰又会像当地语言里希冀的那样成为一片伟大的大地。”  
“也有可能。”光点头赞许，“他那种性格有什么想法干出什么都不意外，真让人放心不下。”  
“让人放心不下吗？”卡萨德陷入沉思，“我和水晶公大人直接相处的时间并不多所以不敢断言，但是他多年努力至今，什么挫折也没让他倒下，未来肯定也能好好走下去。”  
  
如果要找一个词语描述现在的心情，大英雄必定会毫不犹豫选出“挫败”两个字。  
自格鲁格决火山一战到安然归来，他承认自己对水晶公的戒备心重了不少。这也不完全怪他自己，谁让那个不听劝的贤人犯下了两次自我牺牲的前科呢？如果说年轻时执意进入水晶塔沉睡还算是责任和使命感的体现，最近这次就是恶劣的隐敝，无论出于何种用意，以命换命带来的只有悲伤和创伤后应激障碍。水晶公为自己的所作所为道了歉，光还没安下心，他紧接着又来一句：“如果未来有意外，还会采取类似的行动。”  
光觉得自己没当场上去敲他脑壳都是脾气好。  
为了防止悲剧重演，光恨不得二十四小时跟在水晶公身后，可能，大概，也许，忽略了些别的东西，比如睿智、稳重、谋略……他独自一人穿越时空来到人生地不熟的诺弗兰特，不仅顺利活了下来还建立了丰功伟业，不管从哪个方面看都是一位足够有手腕和能力的领导者，绝不是在高塔深处唱着歌等待英雄援救的公主。  
无能的反而是光之战士自己。他从不摄政，没有经商才能，对城市建设毫无看法，就连大家聚在一起也鲜少提意见，是纯粹的执行者。先前艾欧泽亚的领导者要他参加会议也只是让他镇场面，说难听点和花瓶没什么两样，光本人并不在乎，他对这类工作毫无兴趣，有功夫在会客桌边尔虞我诈还不如去湖边吹吹小风钓钓鱼。以前他很享受这种生活，有委托就跑跑腿，要打仗就活动活动筋骨，如风般自由。  
第一世界的状况稳定了下来，而他的心态却掀起了轩然大波。乱世需要英雄来镇压、平定，而和平年代需要的是与之完全相反的人才。光曾看着水晶公忙碌的背影陷入沉思与迷茫，我有什么可以帮忙的吗？有什么是我可以做的吗？思来想去，答案永远是：没有。  
就算孤身一人，水晶公也会生活得很好，无论是过去、现在，还是久远的将来。  
英雄为自己想要独占他的想法感到无比羞愧。  
不知过了多久，风沙已经完全散去，日光从阴云中照出来，落在光的脸庞上留下明晃晃的光晕。遭到日晒的眼睛一时短暂失明，晶体酸胀，强烈的流泪冲动袭来。光用手背撑出一片阴影，他看到右臂在日晕普照下呈现出透明感，血肉清晰可见，像染血的晶体。  
他又开始想念他了。  
“怎么了，又在瞎想？”桑克瑞德的声音从身后传来，男人跳上顶台，走到英雄身边后席地而坐，“原来大英雄也会在委托过程中偷懒啊，今天可是长见识了。”  
英雄白了他一眼，慢吞吞坐直起来：“这算什么偷懒，不着急的时候我能连着钓几天鱼再去工作。如何，走私犯来了吗？”  
“车出现在城外了，但是在城内没见到人，我想着找个视野好的地方做侦查，没想到被你捷足先登了。”  
“需要我下去找找吗？”  
“暂时不用，下面有琳在，她一个人就足够了。”  
两人互相干笑了几声便相对无言。桑克瑞德真如自己说的那样趴在高塔角落四处张望，试图在集市中寻找到陌生的身影。光的侦查能力远不如专业人员，他向北方远眺，依稀能看到红地野营地前崩塌的遗址。越过这道残破的城门，随便骑上一匹阿马罗，不消一星时就能抵达水晶都的天顶区。  
光继续凭空在脑袋里规划着路线，把阿马罗交给栈桥的负责人后继续直行，眼前很快就会出现曲折的阶梯，这时他总是面临两个选项，是按规矩一曲三折走下楼梯，还是越过半人高的栅栏直接跳到最下层。一般情况下他当然会一步一阶梯老老实实走下楼，几年前在伊修加德时他总是把忘忧骑士亭的楼梯当摆设，为此可没少赔钱，破费的同时也就养成了乖乖走楼梯的好习惯。  
以现在迫切的心情来看，还是直接跳下去比较快。光仿佛看到自己飞身跃下高台，而后在广场上飞奔而过，吓得操练中的士兵匆忙后退，给英雄腾出大步奔跑的空间。他会以最快的速度奔到水晶塔前，推开青金石的厚重门扉，登上早已烂熟于心的台阶，直至来到观星室门外才会停下步伐。  
然后呢，推门进去？里面会不会有客人？他会不会正在办公？静心阅读？或者在按照莱楠的吩咐享受一天中仅有一小时的休息？  
思考中，搭在门上的手已经垂了下来。  
“果然，你又在瞎想。”桑克瑞德的声音再次传来，这次距离很近，光回过神就看到白发的男人站在身边，眼里写满担忧，“怎么，又在想水晶公的事？”  
光本想找借口搪塞回去，又觉得瞒不住专业谍报人员，只好老实点点头：“你怎么猜到的？”  
“这根本不用猜，你每次提起或者想起水晶公时的面部肌肉会比往常松弛，你不用急着去揉自己的脸，这是人感受到幸福后产生的正常反应，身体总是比大脑诚实，想藏也藏不住的。”  
“真麻烦啊。”  
“确实，我年轻时也这么觉得。”搜寻似乎没有结果，桑克瑞德决定休息，于是和英雄一起并肩坐下，俯瞰着在人群中穿梭交谈的橘发少女，眼神也跟着柔软下来，“不过现在已经不一样了。”  
看着少女独自游走在商贩间，光多少有些放心不下：“让琳一个人在下面寻找线索会不会太危险了？”  
“没问题，她在我的培训下已经是合格的情报员了，说不定比你还擅长这类工作。”  
“对她的年龄而言还是太困难了吧，至少在远处看着她也好。”  
“真的没关系。”桑克瑞德伸手拦住大英雄，视线坚定而平稳，“琳很清楚我们几个随时都会离开第一世界，虽然她嘴上不说，但我能感觉到她希望自己能在我离开前变得足够强大，足够立足于这边的世界，免得我到那边还要操心。”  
“现在就考虑离开后会不会太早了？”  
“早晚的事，还不如早点做好心理准备。”  
光悠长地嗯了一声，撑着下巴，若有所思地问：“总想着要分别不会觉得寂寞吗？”  
“寂寞是难免的，不过想想两人一起相处的时间会成为她心中永恒的珍宝也就知足了。”说完，桑克瑞德拍了拍英雄的肩，“你也是，这次工作结束后赶紧回水晶都吧，趁着还有机会多陪陪他。”  
“为了让我能早点休假，我们是不是该行动了？”光朝集市外围指了指，桑克瑞德沿着他的手望过去，看见停在镇外的商车边人头攒动，目标的盗贼团开始行动了。  
桑克瑞德轻声咂舌，他没想到这伙人没有如往常那样购买杂货再行动：“你先下去看着他们的动向，我去下面和琳接应。”  
光点头答应，他实在懒得走楼梯，直接从塔顶跳到地面，边沿着城墙的阴影前进边戴上了兜帽。盗贼团行色匆忙，一箱箱往货车上搬东西，根本没注意到有人就躲在不远处的沙丘后紧盯着他们的一举一动。货物数量不多，眼看就要全部运上货仓，桑克瑞德和琳却迟迟没有出现。英雄听到运货员咬着耳朵，听到他们说这批文物要送去雷克兰德地区时他心头一惊。  
他没时间细想，猫着腰紧贴在沙丘一侧，当盗贼将最后的集装箱运上货车并放下货仓的帷幕时，光压低重心，快跑着跟在车尾。阿马罗在地面跑不快，更别提拉着货物。车轱辘碾过沙堆中的石块不断发出哐啷巨响，光看准时机，在噪声最响的瞬间钻进货仓，而后悄无声息地隐藏在集装箱中间，随着货车踏上前往雷克兰德的荒路。  
  
04  
  
水晶公是被一阵敲门声吵醒的。他挣扎着从床上坐起来，快速整理好衣袍，将凌乱的床单胡乱堆到墙边，给门打开一条缝，抬眼就看到莱楠担忧的神色。  
“您没事吧？”莱楠轻声问候，“听说您昨晚进入暗之战士阁下的房间后就没出来，我怕会不会是身体不舒服。”  
“我没事，只是太困不小心睡过去了。”水晶公笑着回应，“怎么了吗？”  
“今日有和游末邦使者的商谈，他们已经到城门外了，大概半星时后会进城，您如果累了我可以请他们先回去。”  
水晶公回眸看了下床铺上的一片狼藉，沉吟片刻：“给我些时间。”  
送走莱楠后，水晶公像浑身脱力一样跌坐在床边，他闭上眼深吸了好几口气才彻底清醒，前夜的所作所为也在眼前重现，满溢的羞耻与懊悔让水晶公羞红了脸，恨不得就地钻到土里。然而没有太多时间给水晶公忏悔昨晚的疯狂，他强迫自己打起精神，起身去柜子里翻找片刻，果然，房间里还备有干净的备用床单，虽然有放久了的布料特有的味道，但总比被揉得乱七八糟还沾着可疑水渍的这条要强。  
打理好床铺，他打开窗户，通透的山风灌进房间，冲淡了沉闷的氛围，一切又回归了应有的秩序。这样就好，水晶公在心底默念着，英雄不应该被无关紧要的烦恼困扰，他属于自由，没有什么东西有资格束缚他勇往直前的脚步。  
访客已经在观星室里等候多时，水晶公欠身道歉，而后走到往常的位置上，红眸在两位使者身上扫了一圈。这次拜访是游末邦主动要求的，沃斯里退位后游末邦一度陷入群龙无首的混乱境地，最近听说稳定了些，但生活方式受到了严重影响，首当其冲的就是粮食的短缺。此次会面主要的商讨内容，就是为了引进水晶都特有的农作物栽培方式。  
两位猫秘族使者衣着华贵，手指上戴着各种宝石饰品，一看就是出身高贵的自由民。水晶公暗暗叹了口气，他并不擅长与贵族交涉，但是情况如此他也不好推脱，只好先一步打破了寂静：“请问，游末邦方面此行有什么吩咐吗？”  
贵族自由民听到问话才慢悠悠回过神，开口道：“听说水晶都有格外神奇的农作物种植系统，就算陆地面积不足也可以在水中栽培，效率高也能节省人力。虽然还有不少储备粮，但游末邦的人口基数很大，现在妙料也已经终止发放了，我们想提前效仿学习下，免得未来饿肚子。”  
“是啊是啊。”另一位使者连连点头，一手珠光宝气晃得水晶公两眼发晕，“城外那些人因为粮食不够各个面黄肌瘦，年纪轻轻脸上就都是褶子，我可不想变成那副模样。”  
两位使者并非坏人，只是过惯了众星捧月的生活，就算有求于人身段也依旧高高在上。水晶公并不准备与他们计较，只是再次叹气，平静地回应道：“我们可以提供栽培方式，但并不能无偿，游末邦也要奉上与之相等的筹码才能促成这笔交易。”  
“不就是钱吗，好说。”使者大手一挥，跟随在身后的劳动民走进来，手里捧着上等檀香木制成的盒子。敞开的木盒摆在水晶公面前，全是金币与其他珍稀矿产。使者手叉腰，一副势在必得的模样：“钱的话我们掏得起，只要能把技术带回去，多少也能送上来。”  
水晶公摆摆手：“我们并不需要钱财。”  
“那要什么？”  
“我们需要人手，确切来说是有能力的士兵。”水晶公顿了顿，手不由得攥紧长杖，“先前沃斯里在位时曾派食罪灵来攻打水晶都，杀害了我们近半数的士兵，伤者不计其数，现在已经到了保护周边区域都略显困难的程度了。尤其今日雷克兰德地区的紫叶团不知从哪获得了大量资金并扩充了人手，别说周边的村落，连过往的商人都很少能幸免于难。我们希望能和游末邦联手，将盗贼团一网打尽。只要能答应这个要求，水晶都就会冰释前嫌无偿提供你们需要的一切知识。”  
讲清楚条件后水晶公便不再说话，只是安静地望向远道而来的使者们，一双血色瞳眸在观星室微蓝的辉光下如火般徐徐燃烧，烧得两位贵族浑身发烫。过久的沉默让心情本就欠佳的水晶公有些烦躁，他手臂向下垂，用金属长杖的底端敲打镜面似的地面，清脆的响声在房间内回荡。“怎么样，答应吗？”水晶公追问着，“盗贼泛滥对你们也没有好处，最近也有许多游末邦的商人遭到抢劫，对你们而言是双赢才对。”  
两位使者先前的自信荡然无存，两人耷拉着手面面相觑。沉默良久后其中一位才先开了口：“不是我们不想答应，只是现在兰吉特失踪了，游末邦的卫兵们也都处在迷茫失控的状态，而且珂露西亚岛到处都是魔物，我们也得为自己的性命着想啊！”  
“就是就是，派兵可是大事，如果要谈我们回去再准备下。反正粮食储备还足够，等下周，不，下个月再来拜访好了。”  
贵族使者匆忙告辞，临别连客气话都没说，虽然也省了赔笑的功夫，但水晶公仍为他们毫无紧张感的态度而感到恼火。明明沃斯里已经死去，这些上流人士的生活方式和处事态度却没有任何改变，依旧活在乐土中，沉浸在欢声笑语里挥霍时日。  
等待在门外的莱楠送走客人，走到水晶公身边：“谈得怎么样？”  
“不太理想。”水晶公苦笑着摇头，“他们说要回去继续讨论，至少这个月我们只能靠自己。”  
莱楠脸上有明显的失落，兔耳也随着情绪垂下来，水晶公把手搭在她肩头，安慰性地轻拍着：“怎么样，今天有什么新的动向吗？”  
“侦查员在拉迪斯卡瞭望塔东南方的森林中发现了紫叶团的行踪，他们在深林里扎了营地，虽然人数众多但看上去没有其他动作，好像只是在原地等着什么。”  
水晶公思考片刻，问：“他们人多吗？”  
“大概有百人。”  
“好。”水晶公点头，“带我过去。”  
本来只是小规模行窃的紫叶团突然扩大势力，人数甚至有压过水晶都卫兵团的劲头，他们借着夜色潜伏出击，沿途的居民和旅游商人都叫苦不迭。而且，紫叶团的装备和先前比也精良了几个档次，必定是有了什么获得大量资金的渠道。水晶公之所以最近工作这么忙，很大原因就是在追查紫叶团的资金来源和行动规律，现在遇到了千载难逢的机会他怎么会轻易放弃。  
水晶公在莱楠的指引下搭乘阿马罗飞往瞭望塔，掠过紫叶林边缘时他低头俯瞰，视线被一条起伏不断的白色带子所吸引。他急忙呼唤莱楠的名字，命令阿马罗调头反向飞行，降落在斑驳白影的中央。那是一片沿山峦建起的狭长墓地，纯白的大理石表面上刻写着不同的名字和相同的死亡时间，正是食罪灵在沃斯里指引下攻打雷克兰德的那天。  
右手落在石碑上，水晶公柔软的指腹反复摩擦印刻在石块上的文字，仿佛要将每个名字都铭记在心间一般。按照传统，理应为战死的士兵们举办葬礼，可是当时事态紧迫，人们根本没有喘息的时间，只是在山脚下选了块空地草草将战士们埋葬，没有悼词，连首像样的哀乐都无人献唱。  
水晶公沿着石碑依次祷告，每次弯腰都会有一朵已经接近枯萎了的小花跃入眼帘，最初他以为是山风带来的赠礼，现在愈发感觉是有人刻意为之。他拾起花茎，仔细端详着花瓣，莱楠也贴上来，她眉心微簇，眼里满是疑惑：“这是什么植物的花朵吗？我好像从来没见过。”  
水晶公笑着将花摆回原位：“这是我故乡的花，估计是英雄留下的吧。”  
“暗之战士阁下吗？”莱楠低声呢喃，“如果不是他带着同伴及时参战，还不知道要死多少人。”  
提起那场战斗，水晶公的心情不由得沉重起来，因为要操控水晶塔的防护罩他并没有走上前线，但光凭别人的口述就足够知道当时的战况有多么惨烈。他攥紧拳，指甲深深陷进掌心中：“是啊，我也没料到游末邦动作会那么快，能早一步预料到就好了，可以提前做好应对准备的话应该可以降低损失。”  
“不，这不是您的责任！”莱楠失控地吼道，“是游末邦的问题，是他们与食罪灵同流合污背弃了人类的尊严，全都是他们的错。”  
“也说不上是他们的错，只能说我们选择了不同的生存方式。我也没有对自己所做出的选择感到后悔，只是觉得可以优化策略，减少死伤罢了。”水晶公掸掉膝盖位置的灰尘，准备继续赶路，走到阿马罗身旁时，他回头望向莱楠，唐突说道，“你知道吗，多年前水晶都曾经和兰吉特将军联过手去讨伐灵光卫，虽然最终失败了。”  
“是那位来威胁您的兰吉特将军吗？”  
“有一位兰吉特就够受了，再来一位我恐怕是吃不消的。”水晶公调笑道，“那会你还小可能还不太记事，在游末邦选择与食罪灵共生而与水晶都断交前，我们也曾是同仇敌忾的战友。我亲自带兰吉特将军参观过水晶都的防御系统，他也慷慨地指导士兵们演练，教授体术，老一辈的士兵们可能还记得兰吉特将军亲自指挥作战时潇洒的身姿吧。”  
“这还真是，令人意外啊……”  
“所以才说世事难料，前一天的战友今天可能就会兵戎相见，为了蝇头小利杀红了眼。游末邦也是为了活下去，我们本质上并没有什么区别。”  
活下去，这是每一位诺弗兰特人最基本的愿望。他们走在摇摇欲坠的钢丝绳上，一不留神就会被食罪灵残杀，或者被泛滥之光吞噬，寸步难行。人们不仅要艰难度日，还要互相争夺，领地、财富、甚至对错都要整个你上我下，死在同胞刀下的冤魂并不比食罪灵残杀的要少。英雄的出现不仅驱散了癫狂扭曲的极昼，同样打破了人心间的隔阂，不同的种族、势力和信仰因为各种强制或自愿的契机重新走到一起，对水晶公而言，这是比夜空还要珍贵的财富。  
心中不知从何而来的欲壑被那些枯萎的白花稍稍填满，长久别离的忧伤与寂寞尽数散在山风里。他跨在阿马罗背上腾空而起，浅薄的云雾从他的红发间穿过。天光中，水晶公依稀望见了一个人影，望见那位征战四方意气风发的年轻英雄朝天空咆哮着，望见他烈焰般熊熊燃烧，不计代价，无所畏惧。  
或许在遥远的未来，作为人类降生的英雄终将逝去，而他的事迹和他留下的财产却会比天上的星还要长寿，永世不灭。而水晶公会作为不灭的传颂者留存于世，他有义务守住来之不易的希望之光，决不能让英雄的付出成为水中泡影。  
只要在这片澄澈的苍穹下，他便会永远与英雄同在。  
  
05  
  
光之战士觉得，命运这东西可能是真实存在的。  
他乘坐货车一路颠簸着回到雷克兰德，好不容易车停了，他小心翼翼地撩开帷布想出去走走，缓解下屁股和腰背的酸疼，还没迈出脚，就看到距货车不远的草丛里潜伏着不少人影，最前面的影子动了动，露出一抹熟识的浅绯色的灵动猫耳。  
是拉哈，他跑到荒郊野外干什么？光满腹狐疑，想上去询问，又害怕打草惊蛇而不敢直接冲出去，只好蹑手蹑脚爬出货仓，弯着腰慢步前行。有人同样发现了水晶公和追兵的踪迹，箭矢划破空气的震颤在耳边回荡，闪着寒光的刃尖直指水晶公的额首。什么暴露行踪、任务失败都成了屁话，英雄快速做出反应，扯掉斗篷，跳起来把箭矢拦腰斩断。  
听到劈砍声响的瞬间，水晶公应声抬头，视线不偏不斜撞进了光的眼睛里。半星时前刚恢复止水的心境又荡起波澜，爱慕的英雄就在眼前，思念如潮水涌上来没过理智，将他泡在温暖的水中沉浮。一股冲动在水晶公体内涌现，他现在就想抛下任务冲上去抱住他的英雄，与他道一声好久不见，我很想你。过多的信息与心思让水晶公一时间不知道如何是好，只是木讷地望向他，一个字也说不出口。  
光之战士的心态并不比水晶公好多少。在经历了一连串情绪起伏后，他以为自己已经看淡了，想开了，水晶公也有工作，不能打扰他，更不能妨碍他履行职责。只要他好好地别动歪心思别出事，自己稍微寂寞点也没什么，大不了去城外钓鱼，还能省饭费，多划算。此刻终于相见，好不容易垒起来的心理建设分崩离析，自我安慰全都抛去脑后，思念之情重新占据了内心。  
无论立场、身份和职责，他们依旧很想念彼此，这份心意，绝无虚假。  
莱楠的呼喊将两人从重逢的震惊中唤醒，维斯姑娘抛出环刃挡下敌人的箭矢：“水晶公大人，我们被敌人发现了！”  
隐秘行动失败了。水晶公这次并没有正面迎敌的准备，只是想观察下敌人的动向，只有莱楠和少数几位瞭望塔的骑兵同行。现在完全暴露在紫叶团眼下，盗贼们手持武器不断向他们隐蔽的矮树丛贴近，人数差距一目了然，打起来绝对没有胜算。  
英雄大声咂舌，不耐烦地抓了抓头发，与敌人产生直接冲突也非他本意，刀剑不长眼，战斗途中砸碎了瓶瓶罐罐恐怕整个任务的薪水都要陪进去。然而不战斗就会有人受伤，更别提水晶公也在此，他挡在紫叶团前，瞳眸中扬起风暴，剑拔弩张的气氛被激化到顶点。“你们先撤。”他对莱楠甩了个眼神，“往西边跑，去瞭望塔那边避难。”  
“等等，就算是英雄阁下一个人也很难对付这么多敌人啊！”  
水晶公拦住想扑上去继续战斗的莱楠，恬淡的浅笑让人莫名安心：“放心，我会在这里援助他，你是队长，有义务保证部下们的安全。”  
听到水晶公也要留下来，莱楠倒是放心了些，但人数相差还是过于悬殊，他们两人要面对数十倍的敌人，一个闪失可能就会受伤送命。莱楠咬牙挣扎片刻，猛地站直行了个军礼：“等我们去严命城寻求援助，在此之前还请二位多多小心！”  
交谈间敌人也不会干等着，早就成群结队往光之战士方向扑，锐利刀锋闪着寒光，叫嚣着要在这位大英雄身上留下刀口。先前运送珍贵宝藏的走私犯换上软甲拿出武器，加入紫叶团的阵营，看来在诺弗兰特贩卖文物的盗贼和混迹在雷克兰德的强盗团是一伙人，也不错，两件工作可以一并解决，一石二鸟岂不美哉。光不紧不慢地踹开急不可耐冲在最前沿的杂兵，同时抬手一拳打断试图从侧面突破的盗贼的鼻梁骨，全程都没亮武器。一脚踩上敌人肩膀，他甩甩手，打了个哈欠，嘴角不怀好意地上扬，哂笑着竖起小拇指。  
挑衅的效果极佳，盗贼们各个怒发冲天，不分青红皂白挥着武器一齐扑上来。英雄笑着点头，边念叨说这样才比较省时间，边握住剑柄，取下挂在身后的重剑摆出战斗姿态。重剑刀刃偏厚，与其说是斩击其实更接近钝器，舞剑时掀起的风暴就足够将人掀翻，斩击的威力更是震天动地。  
水晶公好说歹说劝走了莱楠和随从士兵，小跑着加入激战。独狼惯了的英雄对战斗节奏把控到位，基本不需要和别人共同应战，水晶公站在稍远的后方，用治愈及防护魔法悄无声息为英雄提供帮助，细密的刀伤还未滴出血就在治愈魔法的辉光下愈合，几回合下来光之战士毫发无伤，紫叶团那边反而损失惨重，气势也衰弱下来。  
躲藏在树梢间的弓箭手这次将目标对准了英雄，箭矢脱弦发出嘶哑的吼声，水晶公猫耳一震，尖细的猫瞳极速收缩，就像光救下自己一样用魔法护盾将弓箭凭空截了下来。猫耳向外扩开，水晶公细心倾听森林间的每一丝声响，树杈间藏着至少三人，距离很远，超出了魔法的施展范围。他叹了口气，手中的幻杖在咒语中扭曲变形，化作一张苍金色的长弓。水晶公瞄准声音的方向，一边在心中默默祈祷准度不要退步，一边将弓拉满成圆，将魔法制成的箭矢射向了远处的树梢。  
听到有惨叫声从看不见的方向传来，光停下攻击，转头看到水晶公再次拉弓搭箭，精准击中一位趁乱接近英雄伺机偷袭的刺客，并嘱咐道：“不要分心，很危险。”  
光忍不住笑了，他转身跳跃，重剑落在绕到水晶公背后的贼人脊背上：“你也是，身后全是破绽。”  
“那我的后背就交给你了。”  
“没问题，你放心支援就行，还有，我肩膀擦伤了，帮我回复。”  
光之战士和水晶公并肩战斗的次数屈指可数，年轻时共同探索水晶塔是第一次，水滩村一起救助村民驱赶食罪灵是第二次，在图拉姆村寻找矿石是第三次，现在则是第四次。单从两人的战斗方式看，任何人都会觉得他们是相处多年的默契搭档，然而他们的默契并非源自无数次的磨合，而是对彼此的敬重与眷恋。  
或许正如他人所言，他们离开彼此仍会过得很好。坚强可靠，人生圆满，并不会因为谁的缺席而产生裂痕。两人如同渐行线沿着自己的人生轨迹一往直前，在外人看来像互相牵绊，实际并无交点。他们谁都不需要为谁勉强度日，谁都不是谁的附属品。  
但这并不是说互相陪伴就失去了意义，之所以克服重重困难也要相拥相爱，只是为了从“好”跨步迈向“更好”，生命的花火也因为彼此的存在更为绚烂。  
光呼出口气，把最后一批不甘落败的敌人拎起来摔到地面，他用手背抹了把汗，用五指将额发梳向脑后，回头望向正在清点敌人数量的水晶公。战斗消耗了他不少体力，连维持正常思维的力量都见了底，英雄抬高嗓门，没头没脑地大声发问：“我饿了，晚上吃什么？”  
水晶公怔住了，他想过千百种两人顺利搭上话的方式，从最近工作顺利吗到多久后还要出远门，五花八门应有尽有，唯独没有开口就问晚饭菜单这个无厘头的选项。他苦恼着低头思考，片刻后摇摇头，如实回答：“我也不知道，听你的吧。”  
“我从安穆·艾兰带回了些香料，要不要顺路去杂草岛坐坐？我可以钓两条鱼，再找当地旅店借个厨房料理下，你觉得怎么样？”  
“我没什么意见。”  
不知何时光已经站在了水晶公身边，他握住他的手，两人的十指紧扣在一起。英雄低下头，和水晶公额头抵额头，压低了的声音像掺了水，嘶哑而充满磁性，飘进水晶公耳畔痒得出奇。“拉哈，从现在起，我想听你真实的想法，当然你问什么我也会如实回答。”他用温暖的胸膛将人抱住，悠闲从容地衔住他半长的一缕头发，呼出些许带有血腥味的热气，“放心没人在，你大胆说就好。”  
水晶公抬头与他对视，稍稍挣动，这个姿势对他而言过于亲昵了，尤其在户外，多少有些难以习惯。没想到光非但不松手，反而收紧了怀抱，将他抱得更紧。常年抡斧头玩大剑的人力气大得惊人，双臂像铁钳一样将人桎梏在怀里，加上水晶公早已思念他多日，很快就落入被动任他抱着。  
脸埋在光宽厚的胸膛中，水晶公小声呢喃：“现在是仙子苹果丰收的季节，做成苹果派会很美味。”  
“好主意，然后呢？”  
水晶公叼住下唇，浑身烧得发烫：“如果不麻烦的话，希望你能留下来过夜……”  
“你的工作都完成了？”  
“嗯。”水晶公斜视地上或呻吟或晕厥的盗贼团，点点头，“很巧，刚完成，你呢？”  
“桑克瑞德会来善后，我需要负责的部分也都做完了，今晚闲得紧。”  
沉默片刻，水晶公抬头仰望着心爱的英雄，多日淤积在心间的情愫终于得到解脱。“你想我吗？”他问，视线中透着年轻时坚定固执的影子，没有一丝羞赧。  
“想，每天都想。”  
水晶公餍足地扬起唇角，他没再发问，而是闭眼仰头，稍稍踮起脚尖，缩减了自己与爱人间的距离，然后停住不动，一个心照不宣的要求。  
光的喉结动了动，吞咽唾液时他发现自己喉口发紧，嘴唇干裂，口腔里有铁锈味，总是有些毁了气氛。犹疑间水晶公抬腿轻踢他的膝盖，眉头微皱，呶呶嘴，催促他快些。光苦笑着欠身，如爱人所希望那样吻上他的嘴唇，没有进一步动作，只是嘴唇相贴，呼吸相融，宛如一个妥帖而亲密的问候。  
无论是英雄还是一方城主，入夜后总需要一处可以落脚休息的家。不需豪华家什与精美装潢，只要有一席床铺，一位共同进餐、倾听烦恼的心上人便是足矣。或许隔日清晨他们又要别过，踏上两条不同的道路孤身前行，待身心俱疲、伤痕累累时，远归的旅者终会想起那个令人眷恋的安心之地，然后收拾行囊乘上归途的船只，翻山越岭，漂洋过海，在房门前遇到同样晚归的家人，两人的手彼此交叠，福至心灵，思念在指尖传递。  
相视而笑后，一句最简单的问候抵得过任何甜言蜜语、山盟海誓。  
“我回来了。”  
“欢迎回来。”   
  
尾声  
  
两人携手离开时支援大队还在路上，不知道他们看到满地狼藉和不见踪影的两人会是什么心情，应该会高兴吧，毕竟这次战斗后紫叶团严重受创，想重振旗鼓怎么也需要数月，周边居民晚上终于可以开着窗睡个安稳觉了。光抱着水晶公，乘在阿马罗身上沿着始源湖畔悠然飞行，恰逢暮时，不渴岸滩水光潋滟，山风拂过卷起湖水的凉意，而紧密相贴的两人只觉得暖意盎然，丝毫感受不到山风的寒。他们有一搭没一搭聊天消磨时光，聊着天气、收成、冒险、会谈，昨日、今天、未来，不知不觉中，安然漂浮在湖畔的小岛已经近在眼前。  
抵达湖畔时已经错过了渔场的最佳垂钓时间，加上整日奔波的疲劳，光有些犯懒，他揉着肚皮呷呷嘴，想起行囊里还有些祛了毒的蝎子肉，也不知道水晶公会不会介意他把晚餐的烤鱼换成炖蝎子。最终沙漠毒蝎还是没能端上餐桌，取而代之是烤制而成的山猪，那只胆大包天的野兽企图撞碎村落的护墙去田地里啃萝卜，被蹲在湖边思考晚餐问题的大英雄一眼看中，几秒后就成为了刀下孤魂、盘中美餐。  
仙子苹果派倒是没出差错。雷克兰德的夜风里都带着苹果的甜香，或许是白天园艺工们一筐筐运来的苹果就堆在附近的仓库里，静静等待着被运往水晶都或其他城市进行销售。脆甜的果实经过烤制呈现出诱人的焦糖色，馅料盖在金黄的酥皮下，隔出老远都能闻到浓郁的果香。  
分明是自己希望的餐点，水晶公却并没有表现出超出往常的愉快，他心不在焉地用餐叉戳着苹果派的外皮，软烂的苹果块滚落满盘，眼睛却始终盯着英雄的方向不放。“你一直看着我做什么？”不知何时光已经放下刀叉，玩味似地用脚掌磨蹭水晶公的脚踝，“难道是没吃饱？还是味道不合口？还是想要我喂你吃？”  
推开递到眼前的汤勺，水晶公的脸色逐渐阴郁，双唇隐忍地抿在一起：“不，我已经饱了，你不用管我。”  
“听说人的食欲和性欲紧密相连，难道你在借机观察什么？”  
水晶公狠狠白了他一眼：“说什么鬼话，早就知根知底了还有什么可观察的？快点吃，不早了，该休息了。”  
光莫名其妙地摊开手：“这么着急做什么？你哪天能在凌晨前睡觉的，今天怎么突然要早睡？”  
“年纪不小了，要注意养生。”  
“养生？你确定早早回寝室是为了休息？”  
英雄憋笑得辛苦，整张脸都扭曲变形，就差当场爆笑出声。水晶公又羞又气，碍于刚答应了全天都要坦诚相待不能隐瞒，也不好当场否认。水晶公越是推拒，光的玩乐心就越强，见不到面时他会想起爱人各种不同的神态表情，真实见到了也未能满足，总想着再多逗弄下，以见到平时罕见的可爱反应。沉迷于此的光没注意到水晶公浑身都在发抖，耳尖的细毛也高高竖起，进入了高度警觉的敏感状态。  
当光之战士第三次把手探过来，想挑逗水晶公的下颚时，腕骨竟意外被人一把抓住。“人要学会适可而止，不然是要付出代价的。”水晶公的声音仿佛是从牙缝里挤出来的，水晶公猛地站起身，丢下满桌狼藉又拽又拉就把英雄往借住的木屋深处拖。  
村落木屋装潢简陋，木地板上只有一个衣柜一张床，桌面倒是很干净，只是腿是瘸的。水晶公把英雄抓到房间里又啃又吻，还趁机摸索着把门锁死了。他意犹未尽地舔舔嘴唇，仰头舔吻光的下颚。几天没刻意打理外貌的英雄脸上带着胡茬，舔起来又扎又痒，口感倒是不坏。抱紧臂弯中的男人，水晶公只觉下腹发紧，情欲高涨难以遏制，他干脆不去忍耐，开口说道：“一周的份。”  
光迷茫地“嗯”了一声，又大惑不解地挠挠头，张口仿佛想问什么。见到他的反应，水晶公笑起来，他像年轻时那样急不可耐地揪紧光的衣领，不由分说把人往床边牵，而后用体重把他整个人都压在了床板上，双人羽床都发出轻微的嘎吱声。  
“我要你把这一周的空缺都补回来。”话才刚说出口，水晶公就已经开始撕扯他的衣服，英雄深藏在铠甲下的软肉露出来，他俯身埋在脖颈里吸气，顺带咬了口凸起的喉结、锁骨，还挑逗似的用股间挤压光的胯骨。  
“拉哈，等等，别闹，我们要不要，嗯，先回去？”光承受着狂乱的亲吻，意乱情迷地抚摸水晶公的背脊，试图让他恢复理智，“夜不归宿的话莱楠会不会担心？”  
水晶公摇摇头，红宝石般的眸子因情动而明光烁亮，猫尾缠住英雄的大腿，彻底压垮了英雄摇摇欲坠的最终防线。他再次欠身，犬齿叼住光的耳垂，热气混着私语钻进他的耳廓，问询中透着柔软的情色：“我想和你做，就现在，在这里，不可以吗？”  
可以，必须可以，不可以不是声名显赫的光之战士。  
临到事上，光还是有些犹豫。他因为被摁住而平躺在床上动弹不得，勃起的阴茎竖起在空气中，散发出若有若无的焦躁热气。英雄费力将理性从情色的泥沼中脱出来，甚至故意不用眼睛去看那根在自己眼前左右摇摆的红色尾尖。“拉哈，你确定不需要做准备？”他关切地问，但这话问了等于白问，想做扩张手边也没有润滑，更别提水晶公还铁了心现在就要做全套，就算想跑也跑不掉。  
水晶公跨坐在光的腿上，仍为肉身的手轻握住茎身，柔软白净的掌心紧贴在性器贲张的阳筋上，小幅度撸动起来。这画面香艳到只是欣赏就让大英雄脑顶充血，更别提那双手的主人还侧着脸，用他盈满笑意的红眸望向自己。分离数日来光也没有纾解欲火的途径，爱人手一摸就已经有了射精的冲动，铃口不断溢出透明粘液，英雄舒爽地挺腰，迎合起水晶公手腕的动作。  
“不做扩张也没事。”水晶公松开侍奉英雄的手，慢悠悠转过身，让光滑的背脊对着光，尾尖在他胸前轻轻扫过。他主动塌下腰，向后伸手握住自己圆润的后臀，稍稍掰开些许，露出隐没其中的肉穴。夜晚的神秘让光看不清他的表情，却注意到一双猫耳动情地煽动着。  
“你不在的时候我自己做过。”水晶公的声音听上去有些低哑，又有些难以言喻的期待。他稍微向后坐，让光的阴茎可以正好夹在双峰间，茎头不偏不斜蹭到那处柔软潮湿的穴洞。“我觉得，这样应该就够了……”  
大英雄脑子里响起一声轰鸣，他急切地扑起来把人反压在床上。久未相拥，水晶公有些紧张，虽然能好好容下恋人的器官但怎也放松不下来，紧得光嘶嘶抽气。幸而两人的身体已经足够契合，英雄不仅知道怎么让自己舒服，也清楚怎么让水晶公好过。他搂着他的腰调整位置，让水晶公能坐起来靠在自己怀里，缓慢抽插的性器每次出入都会碰到最敏感的腺体，电流般酥麻的快感让水晶公呻吟出声，身体也逐渐松弛进入状态，贪欢的肉穴也熟练地吞吐、吮咬起来。  
光故意停在深处，让水晶公去感受被填满的感觉，他咬了口垂在眼前的猫耳，声音里有着慵懒的笑意：“自己做不会寂寞吗？”  
“会、唔，当然会……”水晶公艰难地喘气，“我在你房间里，闻着你的味道，所以……”  
偷偷跑到别人房间里自慰，最不可思议的是还乖乖承认了，又可爱又耿直的反应让光一阵心悸，更加兴奋了些。他像更深处顶了顶，水晶公呜咽出声，屁股里饱满的酸胀感熟悉又陌生，他闭上眼睛凭着本能摆腰。断断续续的喟叹声此起彼伏，他因为光的进入而满足到发颤，过盛的快感和肌肤相贴的安全感让他幸福欢愉，意识朦胧之际，水晶公甚至荒唐地希望时间就此停止，永远驻足在这个平凡静谧的夜晚。  
高潮时他反手去摸爱人的腰背，指甲挠过留下红痕，融入光之战士负满战勋的背后。得到满足的英雄也停下动作，亲昵地用鼻尖摩擦、闻嗅他的颈椎与后发，双手置于水晶公胸前，时不时抚摸他胸肉的弧度，或捏揉在余韵中挺立发颤的乳尖。  
呼吸声在黑暗中回荡，逐渐从情欲中醒来的水晶公将手搭在光的小臂上：“明天你要出门吗？”  
“暂时哪都不会去。”英雄宠爱地在他侧颈落下一枚吻痕，“你呢，接下来几天有什么安排吗？”  
“好巧，我也没有。”  
“那我们是不是可以一起做点什么？”  
“如果你希望的话，我必定奉陪。”  
两人心照不宣地笑了。  
窗外夜色浓重，摇曳在湖畔的灯火已经尽数熄灭，更显得天上星子明亮透彻。估摸着已经过了子时，光本就有些疲惫，又抱着亲热多时，忍不住泛起瞌睡。他响亮地打哈欠，捏了把怀中人的窄腰，用动作示意他已经到了睡觉的时间了。  
水晶公没有动作，他的身形在黑夜中如同跃然纸上的剪影，活泼调皮，难以捉摸，一举一动都带有勾魂摄魄的魅力。“我说了吧，你要补偿给我一周的份。”他的语气平稳随和，只有英雄能品出其中的危险，“这才一次，你就想睡了？”  
英雄只觉得脊背发凉，他想要后退，手腕却被尾巴死死缠住，只能用嘴求饶：“拉哈别心急，你看这段时间我哪都不去，慢慢来，行吗？”  
水晶公像是没听到他的提议，笑着凑上来舔吻他的耳垂，温热的气息全洒在英雄的皮肤上。饱满的臀瓣又压坐在了他身上，春沼般湿润的股缝贴上来，刚泄在里面的液体随着水晶公腿根的移动缓慢由穴口溢出，一滴滴落在英雄的小腹上。  
水晶公俯身上来，柔唇封住了他的呼吸，狡黠的笑音在他耳畔回响：“不行。”  
当然，大英雄被摁在床上生生耗到曙光微明才终于获得休息的许可就是后话了。  
  
END


End file.
